Iance
(pronounced "eye-ance" or "ʌɪ.əns") is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. The team was named after removing "the all" from "the alliance", referring to Pencil's Alliance. It is mostly full of the meaner contestants and Pencil's Alliance. The team was the first team to lose a challenge, and have its members up for elimination in BFB. Pencil was most likely the team captain before getting eliminated. Snowball and Lightning are the only male contestants on the team. Pencil is the first team member that was eliminated, and the first contestant to leave, dead last, on Battle for BFDI. Members Coverage iance was actually made out of two teams. One team was made of Pencil's alliance, and the other was made from Snowball, Fanny, and Lightning, some of the mean contestants In Getting Teardrop to Talk, when Flower wanted Ruby and Snowball both to be on her team, she decided to merge both together. They suggested that the team name be "the alliance" but since there were other people, Fanny recommended to remove "the all" from the sentence "the alliance" - making the name iance In the challenge, Match suggested the group to jump. When Fanny hated it, Pencil wanted Lightning to zap Fanny, but was stopped by Bubble, but then urged to zap after insulting Bubble by reminding her she's a "bember". Afterwards, Match was trying to find flaws with the team. Near the end, they thought they were almost there, but failed and their team was up for the first elimination. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, The team was seen licking. They were told to stop licking by Bubble when she saw that Ice Cube is inside. Their team ranked second that episode. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, the team put Fanny to use so they could swing around 50 times. They got 1st place. In Today's Very Special Episode, Match and Ruby did roleplay with a "Y"-looking 4 remake. They got 5th place that episode, beating Better Name, the Losers! and Death P.A.C.T. Wins/Losses Vote history BFB 2: Trivia *Pencil and Match use Lightning as a torture device. *Fanny is the only contestant on the team that doesn't have arms. *Lightning is the only contestant that doesn't have legs. *Snowball and Lightning are the only male contestants on this team. *iance is the team with the most original contestants with five original contestants. *iance is the first team up for elimination in Lick Your Way to Freedom. *The first contestant eliminated on this team was the team captain Pencil. She was also the first contestant to be eliminated in the show. *This team's name is intentionally written in all lowercase. *iance was actually made out of two teams. One team was made of Pencil's alliance, and the other was made from Snowball, Fanny, and Lightning. When Flower wanted Ruby and Snowball both to be on her team, she decided to merge both together. *iance has the most original characters than any other team, with five. * was first in Why Would You Do This On A Swingset Gallery Ianceengineering.gif| figuring out how to engineer fanny. Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-55-01-084-0.jpg|iance swing Bubble TeamIcon.png|Bubble Ruby TeamIcon.png|Ruby Match TeamIcon.png|Match Pencil TeamIcon.png|Pencil alliance iance.png 4 iance.png| drawing of Four. Iance.jpg| A5A8DEA1-17A5-4EF8-8EBE-1E3B69C58869.png|iance In Cake at Stake Iance in BFB 5.png| in BFB 5 Screen Shot 2018-01-13 at 9.43.51 PM.png INCE.PNG IMG 2052.png|Pencil Category:Teams Category:Match Category:Bubble Category:Snowball Category:Pencil Category:Ruby Category:Flower Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Lightning Category:Fanny Category:Iance